


The Run and Go

by mXrtis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, implied shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mXrtis/pseuds/mXrtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://runbunnyy.tumblr.com/">Runbunny</a> on tumblr requested: for the prompt thing, maybe some fahc freewood on the run from the cops? and I'm here to provide it.<br/>The shipping is kinda just implied, though, sorry...<br/>-<br/>“So,” Ryan planted a hand on the damp wall of the alley, he was hunched over, holding his side and panting, “Let me get this straight. Your idea of a romantic date is running THREE FUCKING MILES FROM THE COPS.”<br/>Want a request? Just HMU on <a href="http://carrionkiid.tumblr.com/">my tumblr.</a><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Run and Go

“So,” Ryan planted a hand on the damp wall of the alley, he was hunched over, holding his side and panting, “Let me get this straight. Your idea of a  _ romantic  _ date is running THREE FUCKING MILES FROM THE COPS.”

Gavin threw his hands up in protest, “The murdering people portion of the evening was supposed to be the romantic part! It’s not my fault some knob managed to crawl away and call the police!”

“That’s why you take out the kneecaps first!” Ryan made a heaving noise, “I was NOT planning on running a goddamn marathon today!” Sirens echoed down the length of the alleway.

“We need to get going, Ry,” 

Ryan pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger, “I don’t even want to ask, but what’s the plan?”

“I’m glad you asked.  We’re gonna run to the pier, jump off, swim to a boat, and get out of here in style.”

“I fucking hate you.” Ryan deadpanned. 

Gavin gave an overly exaggerated pout.

“Okay, can we at least get a car or a motorcycle or something?”

“YES!” Gavin grabbed his hand and started running.

“I still hate you.”

“Psh, you love me.”

“The sooner we can stop running, the better.”


End file.
